Rebuilding the Burrow
by Fire The Canon
Summary: After his death, Fred left one last surprise for Molly and Arthur.


_**Written for Secret Fruits as part of the Ultimate Writer Challenge (2/5 gift fics, MollyArthur, regret)**_

 _ **Written for The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Mahogany - write about a family gaining fortune**_

* * *

 **Rebuilding the Burrow**

Molly Weasley couldn't believe her ears. Surely she'd misheard what the wizard had just said. Surely…

"Mum, are you alright?" George patted her on the shoulder, his attempt at comforting her from the shock.

"I'm…" She turned to her son, staring up at him. "I just never expected it."

"What are you talking about?" George asked, offering a smile. "Of course you should expect it. You're our mother and we love you… Fred loved you." He pecked her cheek. "He wanted to do this for you."

Molly looked back at the stout wizard who had just announced that half of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was now in her ownership. This also meant that the fortune Fred and George had made, and the fortune George would most likely continue to make, would be partly hers.

She blinked. She could hardly believe what had just happened. And to think she'd once detested her sons ever taking up a career in this area.

"Now you and Dad can go on a holiday," George said. "You deserve it."

…

"Arthur, is this real?" Molly spoke so softly that her husband could barely hear her. They stood side-by-side, arms around each other, staring into their Gringotts vault. It was the fullest it had ever been, piles of Galleons overcrowding the small box. It had been two months since Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been shared with Molly, and every week, as promised, George placed her earnings into the vault. Already, they had enough to go on a holiday.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Arthur confessed, reaching in to take a handful of gold. "Some sons we have."

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly threw arms around her husband's neck, tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is such a wonderful thing for Fred to do for us. I regret every moment I chided his decision to open this joke shop. It has brought us such wonderful things." She pulled away and turned back to the piles of gold. "What should we do with it?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Arthur said.

"Ron could use some new clothes," Molly said.

"Ron, I think, is doing quite well on his own," Arthur said. "As is Ginny after the publicity those two have received after the war."

"All our children are," Molly whispered.

"Yes," Arthur agreed.

"Then what do we do with so much?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know."

…

"For Merlin's sake, take a damn holiday," Bill said, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah, we're fine without any money," Ron added.

"You guys deserve it," Ginny assured them.

"It's what Fred would have wanted," George said.

Molly and Arthur Weasley stared between their children. This was unusual; they'd never been on a holiday before, and to take one now… so soon after -

"For goodness sake!" Ginny cried at their hesitation, "if you haven't decided where you're going by tomorrow evening I'll decide for you. Take the gold and go."

Molly and Arthur nodded. Ginny could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

 _Growing up with six brothers might do that to someone,_ Molly realised.

…

"Oh, Arthur." Molly couldn't help but grin. They'd been through so much in the past six months; losing a son, almost losing their other children. What stared back at them now brightened their day.

"You really should have taken the holiday, Mum," Ginny said, though she too was smiling.

"We could have," Molly agreed, "but we felt this was a much nicer thing to use the gold for." She reached for her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. They had considered a holiday - many destinations they dreamed of travelling - but this, what stood in front of them now, had been the right decision.

All six of their children had come for the grand reveal. It had been a month of magic construction in the making, but finally, it was complete.

"I miss the old charm," George said.

"Yeah, the creaky floorboards, the roof almost collapsing," Ron added.

"Don't forget our old friend, the ghoul," Charlie reminded them.

Molly smiled up at Arthur. She, too, would miss their old home, but this was nicer. Being able to purchase good supplies, rebuilding the Burrow was what they needed. It now stood straight on their block of land, rather than the wonky house so many wizarding families had ridiculed them for. A fresh coat of brown paint covered the planks of wood, and the rooms inside were big enough to hold what they'd assume would be an ever-growing family.

"I like it," Molly and Arthur said together.

Everyone laughed while George patted Molly's arm.

"Then so do we," he said. "So do we."

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass) for helping me with the plot and to Jasmin (TheRottenJas) for betaing. You guys are gems :)  
**_

 _ **Secret Fruits, I hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
